Independent and Powerful Harry
by vaishnavi082000
Summary: Harry comes in contact with the wizarding world before his 11 birthday. With the backing of goblins and being the head of Potter Family... Follow Harry as he defeats Voldemort... ..BashingDumbledore/molly/ron/ginny
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Dursley was a director of the firm called Grunnings. He was a big beefy man with no neck, although he had a huge mustache. Mrs. Dursley was a thin and blonde and had nearly twice the amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much time craving over the garden fences to spy on her neighbor. They had a son named Dudley.

Today was like any other day in their life. Mrs. Dursley woke up early in the morning and started banging on the cupboard under their stairs and shouting the same time, "BOY! Wake up. It's time to make the breakfast. Your Uncle has to go to the office early for a meeting." The boy, who was known as Harry, came out of the cupboard.

You see the Dursleys had a nephew. Harry James Potter. He was the son was of the deceased sister of Mrs. Dursley, Lily Potter and her brother-in-law James Potter. According to them he was a freak. You see Harry's parents were a wizard. So naturally he is a wizard too. But Harry didn't know. Petunia was jealous of her sister's powers and they took it out poor Harry.

Harry came out of the cupboard and started making the breakfast. Harry was a ten year old boy. All the house chores of the Dursley's house were done by him. He wears his cousins old dresses, who was atleast double his size. The Dursleys think that providing him food, shelter and clothes; he should return the kindness by doing all the household works. By the time he was finished Vernon and Dudley came down and started eating their breakfast.

Harry was a smart kid. He knew that the Dursleys were being kind to him because they were afraid of the social service people who once spotted them mistreating Harry. Since then they stopped beating and shouting them in public place and tried to punish him by putting him in the cupboard under the stairs for many days or by not giving him enough food and water. When at school he would sit in the library and read all types of books from fictional to non-fictional, from science to psychological and all types of books. He made friends with the librarian who helped him.

He was friendless as Dudley made sure that everyone in the school knew he was a freak and also their afraid of Dudley to come forward and make efforts to make friendship with him.

On day on the way back to home an owl swooped in front of him. At first he didn't understand from where an owl came and that to in daylight. He tried to shoo it away but it kept returning. Then he noticed a letter addressed to him tied to the owl with his name on it.

Mr. Harry James Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He went to the nearby park and opened the letter.it was adderessed as follows

Mr. Potter

It has come to our notice that you have not responded to our past letters that were sent. They returned to us unopened.

We request a meeting with you as you're going to eleven years in a month and also the will of your parents that was supposed to be accessed by the end of this month.

This letter is a portkey. All you need to say is Gringotts and you will be transported here.

Gringotts

The story will be updated every Saturday or Sunday. pls stay tuned. enjoy the story. and pls rewiev.


	2. Chapter 2:

Harry was all confused. In all his 10 years no one ever wrote to him. Nor any family member tried contacting him. He was all confused. And now this letter. "Who would be writing to a freak like me? Whoever wrote this where were they for all these years? Why are they writing all of a sudden? What do they mean 'not responded to previous letters? What the hell is gringotts?" All these thoughts were gushing through his mind.

As Harry went through the letter again without realizing he said Gringotts aloud. Sitting on the swing the next thing he realized that he was fell on something hard. When he looked up he got scared. He saw strange looking creature sitting on a high stool behind a large counter, scribbling in a large ledger. When he was about to ask them the creature looked down at him(he was on a stool and Harry on the floor so the creature had to look down) and said "Who are you human child? And how did you come in? "

Harry replied by saying, "I was reading the letter brought to me by an owl and as soon as I said gringotts I was here. Where am I? And what… I mean who are you? "(Harry said all this so quickly that the creature was amazed that he did not fall short of breath)

The creature responded saying that he is a goblin and works in the bank of the wizarding world. All Harry replied was, "there is no such thing as magic". In response the goblin asked him his name. "Harry Potter" The goblin took a double look at him and then the scar on his head. The goblin took out a parchment'and a knife. It said to Harry, "Mr. Potter put two drops of your blood on this parchment'. If your who you claim to be then you will not be punished or else you will be beheaded." Harry was now trembling with fear but did as he was said. After a minute or so there was writing on the parchment

Harry James Black-Potter

Son of: James Fleamont Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

Sirius Black/adopted

Grandparents:-

Paternal: Fleamont and Euphemia Potter

Maternal: Henry and Mary Evans

Abilities: parseltongue/blocked

Partial metamorphmagus/blocked

Memory power/partially blocked

Occlumens/blocked

Healing power

After reading this the goblin got very angry. Harry was bewildered. The goblin then looked at him and asked him to sit down. The goblin told him everything. From the day he was born to the day how he defeated Voldemort. Harry asked the goblin who he was and the goblin smiled(if the goblins can smile) and said that he was the head of the goblin state and he owed the Potter Family and vowed to help Harry in every possible way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I am a wizard. And all this time the weird things happening around me are done by me?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter we have been trying to contact you for years."

"I never received a single letter until the letter that arrived this morning."

Ragnok went into deep thought. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Harry's stomach rumbling. Harry looked up sheepishly and said, "I have not eaten anything since morning." Ragnok asked one of the security guard to bring some food. "Mr. Potter after you finish eating, one of the goblins will assist you down the dungeon to have a checkup on you. After that since you are the last living Potter you will be the Head of the potter family and you will need to wear the ring. And by the time you finish checkup I will look through the potter vault and give you detailed information on that."

Saying this Ragnok left. After finishing the food brought by the goblins, one of them took Harry down the dungeon. A goblin was waiting for them. "Mr. Potter my name is Stanford and I am the senior healer here. I would like to scan your body before I give you potions to improve your health. You look to short for your age and malnourished."

"Remove your clothes and lie down here. Don't move. It won't pain."

Harry did as he was told. The goblin muttered under his breath. Harry felt a sharp pain in his head near the lightening scar. The goblin stopped. He looked at the scar and told harry to say still. After finishing he asked harry to wear his clothes and come to Ragnok's office. Harry wore his clothes and left for Ragnok office. Upon reaching he saw a worried Stanford and an angry Ragnok.

"What happened?", asked Harry.

"Stanford was telling me the result. You are malnourished. You will require a number of potions. Taking it for a month, you will be same as the other eleven year children. And applying the salve the scars will be gone in a month. And……"

"And…..what?"

"Your scar. It shows some presence of a soul. We need to study that scar before we tell you or give you a…"

"Oh!!", was all harry could say. He was stunned. 'A soul in my head?'

"Mr. Potter we also need to discuss about your vault. There seems to be a small problem. We need to go through your vaults properly and see that nothing is misplaced or stolen. I will personally go through your vaults and for the time being until we get you an accountant I will manage your accountants."

Harry nodded.


	4. chapter 4

"Mr. Potter you need to come to gringotts after few days. We will need some time to remove the blocks placed on you and also if that soul in your needs to be studied. We don't know whether it will affect you while we remove your blocks. We need to study what scar before we decide anything."

"Mr. Ragnok, how come my name is Harry James Black Potter. And who is Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black is your godfather. Lord and lady Potter agreed for Mr. Black to adopt you."

"Then is he also…? Otherwise he would have definitely taken me in right?"

"Mr. Black is azkaban. He was convicted as a death eater and since he was your secret keeper everyone assumed that he sold you to Voldemort and he was sent to azkaban without trial. The ministry if magic has been trying to seize the Black vault since then. But he was never given a trial so he was never convicted so his vaults are frozen until he is guilty."

"Mr. Ragnok will you help me set free my godfather if he is not guilty. I would love to have my godfather back. But if is guilty I don't want to see him again."

"I will see what I can do. The current DMLE should help us"

"Is there any way to spend money without coming back here again and again."

"yes we a pouch. All you need to think is how much money and you will have it or you can have the credit card. It will work in the muffle world as well."

"I will take the credit card."

Then one of the goblin entered the room. He gave Ragnok a box. Ragnok took the box and opened it. He asked Harry to come forward. Inside the box was the Potter Family rings. Ragnok asked Harry to take the smaller ring. "This is the heir ring. You should wear it all the time. It will protect you from all types of curse, potions except the three unforgivable curse. Ad once you attain the age of 17 you will get the Lord's ring."

Harry wore the ring. As soon as he wore it he felt homely. As if the ring had been waiting for him.

"With the help of this ring you can go to the Ancestral home of Potter Family. All you need to say is _home._ Is there anything else you want to ask?"


	5. Chapter 5

After coming out of gringotts Harry first went to buy himself some decent clothes. He went to a shop opened by a muggleborn witch. He shopped for everything.

After that Harry went to Flourish and Blotts shop. He bought many book. He took _Introduction to wizarding world, defeat of the dark lord, basic spells, Occumulency, book on metamorphagus_ , etc.

Harry then used the ring to go home. As soon as he said home, he felt a strange sensation. Upon opening his eyes he saw a beautiful house which was more of a mansion. He went in. When he opened the door a strange creatures welcomed him.

"Welcome home Master Harry. I is Tilly. I is the head of the house elf of Potter Family."

"Er… house what?"

"House elf. We is doing all the works of the Potter Family. The Potter Family has many house elf. We being waiting for Master Harry to come for a long time."

"OK…… Tilly just call me Harry. And can you show me around?"

"yes master Harry…I mean Harry."

The mansion was of three floors. The walls were made of white marble and had intricate designs on them. Each floor had hundreds of rooms. When he reached the library he was shocked. It was so huge and had thousands of books. The mansion had great hall, dining hall, study room, ball room, dueling room, and many other rooms.

Harry called for Tilly. He asked her for some food. He took the potions and applied the salve. He then went to one of the room that had _Harry's Room_ on it. The room had a king size bed. He changed his clothes and went to bed.


	6. Extra

I am sorry. I won't be updating the story for few months due to some reasons. But I will definitely continue the story. I promise that it will be worth waiting. Pls stay tuned. In the mean time suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
